bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Marty Nguyen
Marty Nguyen 'is a brother of Diane Nguyen and a minor character in [[BoJack Horseman (series)|''BoJack Horseman.]]'' His only appearance is in [[Live Fast, Diane Nguyen|''Live Fast, Diane Nguyen]], in [[Season 1|'''Season 1]]. Physical Appearance Marty is a Vietnamese-American man in his early 30s. He has short black hair, slight wrinkles on his face, and a chubby build. He is seen holding a beer can and wearing a button-down baseball jersey with the word SPORTS written in red capital block letters. The neckline and collar have a red trim around them. He also wears a pair of blue jeans and brown shoes. Personality Marty is a washout who could not get into B.C, he tried when he was eighteen, and still believes he can get in despite being in his late 30s. He is overall an alcoholic, bum, and sports-obsessed like the rest of his family. He milks out aide from his family, by claiming to have "injured" himself at the quarry. Background History Marty is one of the verbally abusive brothers of Diane Nguyen, along with Tommy, Gary, and Artie. He is also one of the sons of Ma Nguyen and Pa Nguyen. He shows little to no interest in Diane, when she walks in despite her having been absent five years, preferring to spend time watching the recording of a game he has seen a hundred or so times before; believing he can change the outcome so his team doesn't lose. They still, of course, lose anyway. Marty thinks, the family fighting during the game, is "bad juju." Marty is a washout who could not get into B.C, he tried when he was eighteen, and still believes he can get in despite being in his late 30s. He is overall an alcoholic, bum, and sports-obsessed like the rest of his family. He milks out aide from his family, by claiming to have "injured" himself at the quarry. Season 1 In ''Live Fast, Diane Nguyen'''' BoJack and Diane travel to New York to meet with Pinky Penguin, where he has relocated to avoid creditors while waiting for BoJack to finish his book. During their meeting, Diane receives a call from her brother, about their father's passing. She is unfazed, much to BoJack's surprise, and she asks BoJack to come with her to Boston to pay respects—before heading back to Los Angeles. When Diane arrives at her family's home in Boston, her family is revealed to be crass, rude, and obsessed with sports. So much so, that they had not taken the time to arrange a funeral, or remove their father's corpse from the living room. Diane resigns to taking responsibility for their father's funeral, while BoJack meets the family and readily makes friends with them, since he had previously wished for brothers; having grown up as an only child. After Diane makes arrangements to throw her father a funeral, none of her family show up, and her father's corpse is absent. It turns out her family is lounging at a bar and had chummed their father's corpse with the intent to throw his remains in the face of their hated baseball rival team's star, Derek Jeter. Calling Diane a big shot for getting upset at their low expectations, BoJack tactlessly defends Diane by bluntly describing her career and living situation, saying she is not a big shot. Diane then flies into a rage, driving off with the truck, holding her father's chummed remains. BoJack finds Diane at the city dump, where he consoles her, by telling her the ways he appreciates her. He reassures her, that she does not need to find closure or appreciation from her family, since they are horrible to her. She should concentrate on moving forward and focusing her life, on where she's living, and simply not go back to her family. Season 3 He is also seen in the background when Diane is talking to her mom, Ma Nguyen; in a flashback from '''2007 '''in the episode ''The BoJack Horseman Show. Trivia * His catchphrase is "Not now, I'm watching the game." Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Nguyen Family